


Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Gay, Incest, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One peaceful day turned into a day of confession for the brothers.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone incest in the real world. Please remember this is just fantasy. Incest is wrong in the outside world. Don't let this or any other story let you think incest is ok. This is just a work for shippers out there.

Martin and Chris were sitting on the bottom of a thick tree from the forest, leaning on the trunk, enjoying their day off. The rest of the crew was off as well, enjoying time to themselves or with others. Martin was sketching the beautiful scenery, since it was the only time where he can fully focus on his art like before. He also began to sing to himself, and Chris loved it. He loved it when Martin sang when he thought nobody else heard him. 

Martin was off in his own world, not even noticing that Chris could hear. Chris loved to see his older brother show his creative and talent-full side. When he was in a time like this, alone with his brother, his feelings that he had buried deep inside, would show. Chris knew this was the only time to say how he felt, but he clearly knew it was wrong. Chris knew that Martin was straight, since he was already with Aviva. 

Chris was hurt by this, but knew it was meant to be. 

Chris kept looking at Martin draw the scenery, and when Martin finished, he began to sketch a drawing of Aviva and him. Chris was hurt by this, he would never win Martin’s love.

The thoughts of both of them in sexual situations rose again. Chris tried to get rid of the thoughts, fully knowing they were wrong and disgusting. The last thing Chris wanted was to turn Martin into an incestous monster, just as himself. The green Kratt brother just hoped that Martin felt the same in secrecy, and if Martin didn’t, Chris would hate to force him. 

It was until Chris saw Martin looking at his previous sketches. Martin thought he was asleep and Chris knew this, so he pretended to be asleep. 

“So cute when he sleeps,” Martin said to break the silence. Chris just had to keep his eyes closed, or stop himself from blushing. 

He opened his eyes slightly, when his brother wasn't looking. As Chris saw Martin go through his previous sketches, he saw some that made him blush. 

Martin stopped looking through his sketchbook, and admired the art he drew. It had Martin inside of Chris, with words on the side. The sounds that Chris would make if they were to ever fuck each other. 

“Oh, Chris, if I could only be inside of you just once, I would never ask for something else from you ever again,” Martin whispered, but Chris heard. “But I don’t want it just once, Martin…”

“Oh shit, you heard me!?” Martin said, panicked, as he looked behind.  
Chris moved closer to Martin. “I heard you, Martin. I can’t keep it in anymore. I love you, more than a brother should. I’m…. incesteous....” Chris couldn’t help it, and a tear fell from his eye.

Martin didn’t say a word, but just pulled Chris in for a deep and wet kiss.  
“Mmmhmmm” Chris moaned and blushed during the kiss.  
“I love you too, Chris. Aviva was just a distraction for me recently. I couldn’t stop thinking of you, so I used her to convince myself I wasn’t in love with you, but now, it’s ok.” Martin said.

Chris questioned him though, “Is that why you lost your virginity to her back in high school? You saw her as me?” Martin explained, “I wanted relief so bad, but didn’t want to make you do something you might have not wanted to do, so I went with Aviva, did it with her, but the entire time, imagined Aviva as you.”

“Martin..” Chris said with rosy cheeks. 

“Yes dear?” Martin replied.

“I want to lose my virginity to you. I want you to fuck me like you’ve never fucked anyone else before! I want to feel you inside of me! FUCK ME, MARTIN!!!” Chris begged.

“Chris, I always wanted to hear those words…” Martin said with a completely red face. Yet he was still surprised on hearing the words that came out of Chris’ small mouth. 

Chris threw himself for an extremely wet kiss, both tongues fighting to get into the other’s mouth. Martin tugged Chris’ hair, which made Chris moan. “Don’t stop Martin.. I’m all yours!”

Martin and Chris both took off each other’s sweaters and shirts. Martin licked Chris’ chest, from bottom to top. “M-Martin!” Chris moaned, while bucking his hips. Chris wanted more. He was tired of waiting. 

Martin was going to take off Chris’ khakis, but saw a growing bulge in his pants.  
“Really bro? Your hard from just a kiss and licking? I’m guessing that you’ll come easily,too.”  
Martin teased as he rubbed the bulge. Chris was upset at him for the continuous teasing.

“MARTIN!! Just fuck me already, I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long, and now that I’m here, your taking your sweet time! Also, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen your length, Martin…”

Chris looked down, hoping to see how much Martin has grown, but Martin removed his khakis first.

“Wow Chris! You sure have grown!” Martin said, surprised at Chris’ new, adult body. 

Martin had only remembered when Chris was a child, helping him with using the bathroom, and sometimes when Chris thought something was wrong with it. Of course, there was nothing wrong, just something that usually happens, yet Chris used to freak out about it. 

Chris blushed deep red, “Martin, just- just pl-plea-ple-”

“Yeah I know Chris, be patient.” Martin took off his khakis to reveal to Chris just about how big he’s grown over the years.

When Chris looked down, he got harder than he already was. Chris’ face went deep, DEEP, red at the sight of how big Martin grew. Chris was speechless. 

“Is it bad? I knew it was long, but I-”

Chris cut him off, “WOW, I expected it to be big, but this big? I’m sure gonna have a fun time when your inside of me…”

Martin felt his face go deep red, as he bit his lip at the compliment.

Chris bent down to suck Martin’s length, starting by just licking the tip. Martin moaned at the feeling. Chris began bobbing his head up and down, making Martin groan and moan. Martin loved the feeling, but wanted to be inside of Chris so bad.

Martin began to prepare him, starting off with on finger, slowly entering. Chris was on the floor, with Martin over him, preparing him. With 1 finger, Chris moaned softly.

“Martin, add 1 more, please…” Chris moaned. Martin obeyed. Chris began to bite his fingers, trying not to moan so loud. 

Martin finally put 3 in. Chris stopped caring at how loud he moaned, and he was blushing like crazy. Martin thrusted his fingers in fast, and kissed Chris deeply, extremely wet. Chris loved it, but wanted it all. “M-Martin, I-I’m gonna-” Before Chris could finish his words, he came all over his and Martin’s chest. 

“Heh, knew it, you would come easily…” Martin teased. 

Chris laid his body on the ground, and stuck his ass up in the air. “GO Martin, please.” Chris moaned and begged. 

Martin entered Chris. Both brothers let out a moan, “Move, Martin.”

He began to thrust slowly, with every thrust, hearing a moan. 

Martin began to thrust hard, eventually just pounding onto Chris’s prostate.

“MARTIN, YES, DON’T STOP, MM-N, Yeah, OH, YES!” Chris moaned and he felt in just pure ecstacy. 

Martin groaned at these sounds that came from his little brother, the ones he had been yearning for years.

The blue Kratt brother turned his baby brother so that they were both facing each other. Chris’ face was so red, with his tongue dangled out of his mouth.

Martin felt like teasing him, so he slowed down, eventually just staying inside of him, no movement.

Chris was desperate. “What are you doing?! Can you p-please m-move?”

“As you wish bro.”

Martin grabbed Chris’ hips and slammed them down onto his length. At the same time, he slammed his lips onto his younger brother's. 

At the extremely strong slam, Martin had gone way deeper than before. Chris wanted to moan so loud and scream, but it was muffled with Martin's hot and wet kiss.

Martin began to pound him, hitting Chris’ good spot every time. Chris let his head fall back, and moaned Martin's name over and over again. At last he was bouncing up and down.

“Fuck yes! It feels so good, Daddy!”

Chris didn't realize what he just said, since he was in a world full of pleasure and pain. Martin, on the other hand, blushed at Chris calling him Daddy. Martin began panting, as he felt himself closer and closer the coming. 

“I feel it c-coming, Daddy!” Chris moaned as he panted heavily.

“S-so do I, Chrissy!” Martin panted

The brothers both came at the same time, moaning each other's names and soon sharing a deep, wet, and hot kiss.

Martin fell back onto the rough forest dirt. Chris came out of Martin and he was laying above his brother, both panting like dogs on a summer day. 

“That was sure worth the wait, Daddy..” Chris said as he licked Martin's neck.

Martin kept blushing at his new nickname.

“Same here, Chrissy. We should probably clean up though. We made a mess. Also, the crew is gonna pick us up soon.”

Both men caught their breath, and began to dress themselves. Thankfully, their clothes weren't stained.

As the bros waited for the crew to pick them up any time now, the brothers had a make out session. 

Both, putting their tongues into each other's mouth, savoring each other's taste. When they were done, Chris wanted to mention Martin's art.

“Hey bro, what you drew… came to life.” Chris said as he rested his head upon Martin's shoulder. 

“Heh, yeah, I know.”

Chris fell asleep hugging Martin's chest. Martin wrapped his arm around his baby brother and rested his head upon Chris’. Together, they fell asleep and awaited the coming of the Tortuga. Both brothers knowing that a new love had sparked between them, and they had to keep it a secret.

The end :3


End file.
